La Bella Durmiente
by Lachiiva
Summary: Holaaa que tal? Soy mistica1 y este es el primer fic que escribo de inuyasha espero les guste, y me dejen muchos reviews, graciasss, saludos a todos.


**Bella durmiente**

Personajes

Princesa...Kagome

Príncipe...Inuyasha

La bruja mala...Naraku

El hada madrina azul...Shippou

El hada madrina roja...Sesshoumaru

El hada madrina verde...Miroku

Directora...Mistica

Narradora...Sango

Detrás del escenario...

-Ese color se ve bien en ti, Miroku – decía Sango con la mano en la barbilla observando el traje de Miroku.

-Por favor Sango, eso significa que me veo mas irresistible y poderoso? – contesto Miroku poniéndose una pose de galán, sin darse cuenta que el puño de Sango ya se encontraba clavado sobre su cabeza.

Tonto! En este lugar nadie tiene mas poder que yo: la habladora – hablaba con mucho orgullo.

Um... Sango? Se llama narrador – Interrumpí yo, Mistica.

Como sea! – Gritó Sango saliendo de la habitación.

En el escenario...

Había una vez en un gran y hermoso reino donde vivían el rey y la reina.- Comenzó Sango a narrar la historia - Los reyes solo tuvieron un hijo, una bella niña a la que llamaron Kagome. Personas de tierras lejanas viajaban hasta el palacio para darle obsequios y bendiciones a la princesa. También se encontraban tres hadas.

Yo soy el hada roja. Y le doy como obsequio a la princesa la defensa propia – dicho esto agitó suavemente su varita, la cual dejaba salir un bello resplandor que rodeaba a la princesa.

Yo soy el hada verde y le obsequio la amabilidad y carisma para ser realmente agradable! Además Bonita!- igualmente agitó su varita dándole el don a la princesa.

Detrás del escenario...

Shippou tu solo puedes dar un obsequio – aclaró Sango, a lo cual Shippou solamente dejo escapar un breve suspiro.

Por que a mi me toca lo peor? Tengo que llevar esto? –se quejaba Inuyasha de su vestuario de príncipe.

Te ves muy bien con eso – Traté de darle ánimos para que saliera con ese ridículo traje al escenario. Aunque creo que eso no funcionó mucho pues Inuyasha gruño y me dio la espalda.

De nuevo en el escenario...

Antes de que alguien pudiera anunciar una pelea en el escenario, Naraku la bruja malvada apareció!

Yo también tengo un obsequio para la princesa Kagome! En su decimosexto cumpleaños ella se pinchara el dedo con la aguja de una rueda y MORIRA! – La vos de Naraku retumbo por todo el escenario haciendo que el publico temblara de miedo.

Tras el escenario...

No es una historia original?- decía una entusiasmada Kagome

Bueno Kagome tu recomendaste este cuento tan aburrido. Ahora acabemos con esto de una vez – respondió Miroku.

Gracias por tus comentarios tan horribles! Miroku -

Cuando quieras, Kagome – Respondió con mucha ironía.

Veamos si hay algo interesante... – Kagome tomó el libreto y comenzó a hojearlo, hasta detenerse en una hoja donde leyó un párrafo - "La princesa cae en un sueño profundo y solo despierta cuando su príncipe le de un beso de amor verdadero?... Espera!... Tengo que...Quien escribió esto?... Demando saber quien escribió esta horrible parte -

Si eso es lo que deseas Kagome – Miroku estuvo a punto de recordarle a Kagome quien había sugerido esa historia.

Sabes que mejor olvídalo -

En el escenario...

Y así la princesa Kagome debía caer en un sueño profundo y oscuro en su decimosexto cumpleaños a causa de una pinchadura en su dedo. Pero las hadas no eran como Naraku y decidieron proteger a la princesa. Así que formaron un equipo...

Tras el escenario...

Equipo?... Con Sesshoumaru?... NOOOO! – Shippou gritaba y pataleaba por todo el piso haciendo un tremendo berrinche

- Y quien necesita tu ayuda?... – Sesshoumaru cruzó los brazos.

-Chicos! Esta en el libreto. Por favor compórtense! – Traté de tranquilizarlos - De todos modos van a formar un equipo para proteger a la princesa. Ustedes la cuidarían. Así lo hicieron las hadas y vivieron felices durante esos dieciséis años!-

Mmmm...Miroku?...Porque llevas ese vestido?- Sango levanto ligeramente una ceja al ver el extraño atuendo del monje.

Me dijeron que era necesario ponérmelo si quería participar en este cuento- decía observándose en el espejo.

...mmm...hhhh...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Sango no pudo sostener más la risa que le provocaba el vestuario de Miroku.

Oye si esto te parece gracioso deberías ver a Sesshoumaru o a Shippou...-

Quien escribió este cuento trataba de matarnos no crees? – decía Inuyasha observando a su hermano.

Seguro – contestó Sesshoumaru que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Kagome mira esto! No es lindaaaaaa?- le dije muy emocionada a Kagome.

-Shippou! –Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su pequeño amigo - Ahora eres una chica!-

- Pensé que eso era lo mejor, escuche a los chicos hablar sobre los vestidos y decidí transformarme en una chica – Shippou hablaba con mucha decisión y confianza pues su idea no era del todo mala.

- No puede ser... Ni siquiera eh salido en este cuento todavía y ya esta acabando con mi paciencia – Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Querido hermano, creo que el disfraz que Kagome te dio se te ve bien. Yo también usare uno, así que deja ya de quejarte – Un sabio ejemplo para su hermano menor por parte de Sesshoumaru.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó repentinamente Inuyasha.

-Que?- Preguntaba su hermano mayor

Vas a tener que cantar! – Inuyasha no podía ocultar su sorpresa... Sesshoumaru... ¿Cantando?... Eso no se lo podía perder.

Sango hazme el favor de quitar esta parte tan ridícula – ordenó Sesshoumaru.

Muy bien – Sango no reprochó nada.

En el escenario...

En un día normal...- Sango no quería cambiar el libreto pero así podría deshacerse de Sesshoumaru -... Cuando Kagome tenia tres años, el hada roja murió comida por un conejo demonio gigante.

Tras el escenario...

QUE?... No puedes hacerme esto Sango!... Eso no esta en el libreto! –reclamaba Sesshoumaru furioso por su trágico final.

Lo siento Sesshoumaru pero yo aquí tengo todo el poder, además tu mismo me lo ordenaste -

Gracias Sango, al fin nos deshicimos de él- Kagome le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a su amiga Sango.

No hay problema Kagome - Sango le devolvió el gesto.

En el escenario...

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo escondida la princesa Kagome, las dos hadas le dieron el nombre de Kikyou para que nadie supiera que era la princesa. Ella creció y se hizo verdaderamente hermosa. Al darse cuenta de esto Naraku se enfurecía mas, recordó que tenia que darle su regalo, así que junto a sus mejores demonios y mando capturarla.

Yo matare a la princesa Kagome en su decimosexto cumpleaños! – Gritó la bruja mala ( Naraku ).

Tras el escenario...

Eso ya lo dijo antes – Shippou había notado que Naraku repetía sus líneas.

Shippou, los tipos malos siempre pueden repetir sus líneas- Aclaró Kagome.

Ah! de acuerdo-

Podríamos terminar esta historia de una ves?- interrumpí un poco fastidiada pues esto se estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.

En el escenario...

Sango: Cuando la princesa cumplió quince años, conoció en un hermoso lago a un apuesto joven.

Publico...

Jajajajajajajaja-

Jajajajajajajaja-

Tras el escenario...

Oye de que se ríen estos tipos? Ahora ya no puedo hacer el personaje del príncipe! – Inuyasha estaba a punto de abandonar el escenario.

Si puedes, vamos inténtalo Inuyasha – le dije un poco desesperada por que esta obra no avanzaba como yo esperaba.

En el escenario...

La princesa se enamoró perdidamente del misterioso joven el cual hacía que le sudaran las manos y sintiera pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, no había duda alguna, era amor verdadero y del bueno.

Tras el escenario...

HEY! - gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

Quien escribió eso? – Demandó Inuyasha.

No lo se, pero esa parte no iba así, se suponía que simplemente se gustaban, nada más, absolutamente nada de amor verdadero ni de esas tonterías – Kagome estaba completamente histérica.

Arghhhh, juró que me las pagará –Inuyasha desenvainaba a colmillo de acero.

Mmmm, Kagome? Inuyasha? podemos hablar sobre eso?...- un amable Miroku apareció repentinamente.

Miroku! Tu escribiste esa parte? – preguntó Kagome asombrada.

Te voy a matar, sacerdote libidinoso e inútil!- Inuyasha se lanzó sobre el pobre monje.

Que?... Yo no escribí eso!... Acabo de terminar una escena y venía a ver como iban en la suya...-Miroku cubría su cabeza.

Ahora les pregunto: Pueden callarse de una vez? – dije sin énfasis para que todos se calmaran y me dejaran terminar con esta pesadilla.

Quizá no debí escribir eso – decía Miroku a su leal amigo.

Probablemente – Shippou simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Bien, no es malo ver a Inuyasha y Kagome juntos, que no son novi...Ahhh!...Mistica! Yo le decía a Shippou que lo que hizo esta mal – Miroku trataba de explicarme.

YO? Él fue quien escribió eso! – Shippou se defendía a toda costa.

Lo viste? El dijo que no lo escribió, eso quiere decir que esta nervioso por que si lo hizo! – Miroku culpaba a el pequeño zorrito.

Yo? Siempre me culpas de todo! -

Por favor podemos dejar la pelea para después? – intervine en su próxima pelea, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, este trabajo esta acabando con mis nervios.

De acuerdo – contestaron ambos al unísono.

Yo escribí la parte del amor – Confesaba Miroku.

Miroku! Yo pensé que no me querías junto a Inuyasha – Kagome estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Kagome eso fue antes de que apareciera Sango -

Bien Sango no le vas a decir nada al bastardo de Miroku por lo que acaba de decir? – Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a ver una linda pelea entre Sango y Miroku, sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un golpe de parte de Sango.

Cállate Inuyasha! – Sango estaba tan roja como un jitomate.

Sango por que te ruborizaste? -

No es cierto – Sango evadía las miradas curiosas de Inuyasha.

Te gusta?...-

No! – El rostro de Sango estaba envuelto en una tonalidad de rojo fuego.

Entonces por que estas tan roja? -

Será mejor que volvamos a la historia, Mistica -

Buena idea Inuyasha! – le dije irónicamente.

En el escenario...

Y así la princesa Kagome cumplió dieciséis años.

Ah! Al fin es mi cumpleaños! – Kikyou se encontraba muy feliz por el día que tanto había anhelado.

Y las dos hadas dieron sus regalos.

Aquí tienes Kikyou, un bonito vestido que cambia de color -

Ah! Muchas gracias Shippou!-

Kikyou mi obsequio es la verdad... Tu eres la princesa de estas tierras... La princesa Kagome – Decía el hada verde.

Que?... - Kagome estaba muy sorprendida por la repentina noticia.

Que pasa? No te gusto mi regalo? -

No Miroku. Adoro tu regalo -

Miroku le explicó todo lo que había pasado el día de su nacimiento.

Dices que hoy moriré a causa de una pinchadura en el dedo? -

Si, y a demás digo que vas a encontrar a un príncipe que te adorará y cuidara – Miroku trataba de darle ánimos a la princesa

Pero yo ya amo a alguien! – gritó Kagome.

Tras el escenario...

Quien dijo eso? Shippou o Kagome? No pude alcanzar a verlo...- le pregunte a Inuyasha.

Fue Miroku -

Ah! Gracias Inuyasha! A propósito donde te estas escondiendo durante las escenas? – pregunté inocentemente para engañar al tonto de Inuyasha

Detrás del telón donde nadie puede verme – dijo con una voz malvada y llena de astucia.

Mmmm... – así que ahí es donde te escondes eh? Ya verás...

En el escenario...

Esto no puede ser, se supone que tu te enamorarías de un príncipe que te despertaría de el eterno sueño – Miroku no podía creer que la princesa se había enamorado de un joven misterioso en lugar de un gran príncipe.

Pero Miroku no puedo ser besada por el joven que adoro? -

Tras el escenario...

Kagome es realmente buena en esto... había actuado antes? –Me preguntó Sango.

Se llaman clases de drama, Sango –dije muy decidida y segura de mi respuesta.

Ah! -

Además, Sango, tu haces un gran trabajo también! Debes haber practicado realmente tus líneas! Sé que algunos de las palabras en la escritura no existen para ti, pero aun así las dices – Felicité a Sango por su maravilloso desempeño en esta obra.

Gracias! -

Bien ahora... Podemos continuar con la historia?-

En el escenario...

La princesa Kagome estaba triste. Pero se puso su nuevo vestido y fue al castillo a encontrar al príncipe, de todos modos tendría que resignarse. Mientras tanto, Naraku se enteró de "'Kikyou'" y supo que debía ser la Princesa Kagome.

La princesa Kagome eh?... finalmente te mataré! -

Mientras tanto la princesa seguía muy triste.

Tras el escenario...

Sango ya habías dicho eso -

Si Shippou, pero así estaba en el libreto – Sango le mostró el libreto a Shippou el cual confirmo su duda.

Muy bien -

En el escenario...

La Princesa estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto con una rueda que giraba con una afilada aguja. Pero la aguja era tan brillante que ella decidió alcanzarla y tocarla.

Tras el escenario...

Hey! Yo no soy tan estúpida! – Comenzó a reclamar Kagome.

Que?... Oye eso dice el libreto! – Sango se unió a los gritos.

Demonios! Ya que! -

Ya podemos seguir con el cuento? – les grité a ambas las cuales guardaron silencio y me miraron con temor.

Tengo que quejarme solo tengo una línea! – Dijo muy molesto Sesshoumaru.

Solo una línea...por que ya murió tu personaje – Le recordó Sango.

En el escenario...

Las tres hadas descubrieron lo que le había pasado a la princesa y pusieron un hechizo para que todo el pueblo durmiera excepto el príncipe que iría a salvarla. Ellas fueron por el príncipe pero al regresar se encontraron con que Naraku había rodeado el palacio con espinas, así que con sus poderes le dieron al príncipe una espada y un escudo. La espada solo podía ser utilizada para ayudar a los humanos y para destruir al malvado Naraku.

Tras el escenario...

Eso me suena taaaan familiar – decía Inuyasha.

Cállate Inuyasha – le grité para que dejará de criticar la obra de una buena vez.

En el escenario...

Naraku se entero de esto y utilizó todos sus poderes para transformarse en un enorme y malvado dragón, con grandes orejas, enormes ojos y garras afiladas!

Tras el escenario...

De donde es Sango? – preguntó Miroku.

Creo que Kagome me dijo que era de Chihuahua – le respondió Inuyasha.

Ya se me antojaron unos burritos y unos tacos – dijo el gigantesco dragón ( Naraku ).

Supongo que debes pelear por eso no? – Inuyasha estaba confundido no sabía lo que era un burrito ni un taco.

-Si claro – Le dijo Miroku que estaba pensando en que Inuyasha era un tonto de primera.

En el escenario...

Pero el dragón observó que la gente dormía así que decidió tomarse un descanso y fue a México a comerse unos tacos y unos burritos.

Tras el escenario...

Bueno gracias a dios solo falta que el príncipe mate al dragón clavándole la espada en el corazón y que luego bese a la princesa para despertarla de el sueño profundo – dije tratando de animarme un poco pues me iba a estallar la cabeza como un volcán en erupción.

Que? NOOOOO – Nuevamente Inuyasha se quejaba de su papel.

Pero tienes que besarla si no jamás terminará este espantoso cuento – le dije casi suplicándole que acabara con esta obra del infierno.

Pero yo no quiero hacer esa parte -

Lo siento pero lo dice el libreto y así se hará! – La paciencia se me había agotado así que me convertí en una directora mandona.

NOOOOOO! – gritaba Inuyasha.

Podemos agregarle mas escenas pero tardará mas en terminar, y yo estoy harta de tener que escuchar tus quejidos cada cinco minutos, así que ahora sal a ese maldito escenario y termina con este odioso cuento de una vez por todas – grité hecha una furia.

Esta bien vamos a terminar con esto de una vez – Inuyasha finalmente me comprendió y accedió a terminar con la obra.

Comiencen la escena... esperen...falta algo...donde esta Kagome? – Giré mi cabeza hacia todas las direcciones posibles pero no encontré ni rastro de la mocosa principal de este cuento.

Kagome? – Todos comenzaron a buscarla por todo el lugar.

Lo siento pero tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano, hasta pronto! – y dicho esto Kagome se lanzó en el pozo y desapareció dejando a todos perplejos y paralizados.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso!... yo me rindo! de veras que no se puede hacer nada con ustedes, son una perdida de tiempo... Mis nervios están hechos trizas!... Y la poca paciencia que tenia se me a agotado por completo! Yo me largo! – grite totalmente histérica y loca de furia, simplemente tome mi libreto y me marche de ahí.

Fin

Mistica: Espero que les halla gustado. aunque a mi no por que ya estoy temblando del coraje, pero bueno gracias por su tiempo y espero me dejen reviews, hasta la próxima.


End file.
